This conference is a partnership between the Health Care Financing Administration (HCFA) and the Agency for Health Research and Quality. HCFA and AHRQ are sponsoring this conference with Southern University A&M College to: 1) enhance the capacity of HBCUs to work with HCFA and AHRQ, 2) share information about HCFA's HBCU Health Services Research Grant Program and AHRQ's opportunities for HBCUs, 3) acquire information about the HBCU Health Services Research Network, and 4) develop strategies to address the differences in health status and disparities provided to the African American community. The conference is planned to be held for September 28 and 29, 2000. There is a real need to have an opportunity to recognize HBCUs health service researchers for their accomplishments before a national audience. For no national organized bo1y provided this opportunity. Also, there is a- need to dispel the perception by many agencies and others that HBCUs lack the sophistication and resources to conduct quality research. This perception results in predominantly majority institutions receiving the majority of the research funding. It is felt that by showcasing health services researchers and their research at a national conference, the larger research community can gain an appreciation for and a better understanding of the research capabilities of HBCUs. The planned conference will assist significantly in full filling these unmet needs.